


The Big Gay Wedding

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reyes: Single Mom Supersoldier, Alex VS. a helicopter, Alex is a badass, Ass-Kicking, Badass lesbians kicking ass and in love, Everybody is LGBT, F/F, I will put Supercorp in every damn fic damn it, Kara and Lena love each other too, Livewire is just cruising for bridesmaids, Livewire is that one guest everybody wishes they didn't invite, Soft gay cuddles, Some angst, Supportive Astra, The Big Gay Wedding, Vulnerable Badass Alex, but a happy ending, except MAYBE for Eliza Danvers?, love and comfort for Alex and Astra, still needs help sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Alex and Astra get married.  It is a bit of a mess.They love each other all the stronger for it.(sequel to my previous story "Cabin Fever")





	The Big Gay Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GDMonthly7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GDMonthly7) collection. 



> A little bit of character study mixed in with action, hijinks, and Superman being a giant nerd. Alex and Astra are having a double wedding with Kara and Lena at Superman's Fortress of Solitude (to preclude the possibility of a villain attack)--unfortunately, things go a little sideways, and that's BEFORE someone realizes Livewire is on the guest list. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> It's Alex and Astra's wedding day, but does everything go according to plan? Do bad guys make the mistake of attacking? Does any relative pull some last-minute drama? Do they elope, tie the knot in the Fortress of Solitude, or something else entirely?

As a youth on Krypton, Astra In-Ze had been, to put it bluntly, something of an alien romance aficionado.

Krypton was relatively new to the galactic community, and her people were wary of their new neighbors if not downright hostile. interaction with an alien was transgressive, if not outright taboo, from the Daxamites, and the Kryptonian-like Rann, to stranger creatures like the brutish Khund and Branx; the flying, elegant Tamaraneans;  and the winged Thanagarians.  To a rebellious younger twin trying to find her place in the strict society of the Kryptonian Order, tawdry romance novels about Kryptonian damsels and scholars swept off their feet by noble Tamaranean exiles, seduced by the strange, degenerate pleasures of Rann, or even having forbidden love with a Daxamite princess, were a natural outlet for frustrations.

Romantic and sexual novels in particular were doubly transgressive—Krypton had long since abandoned sexual congress for reproduction in favor of synthetic wombs, and romantic attachment was discouraged as detrimental to society.  Astra didn’t mind that at all; the Codex was, after all, the logical decision, avoiding risk to the mother and enabling genetic manipulation of the zygote to ensure a suitable place in society…but part of her _was_ , she admitted even before her military career took off, fascinated by the idea of…well, doing _things_.  With aliens.  Not, perhaps, the _really_ strange things, but she certainly wouldn’t object to, say, a Daxamite rebel saving her from a Daxamite imperial attack and rutting with her while in hiding.  (Astra did not maintain a journal of her fantasies; her mind, engineered nearly identical to Alura’s, was one of the best in the military, and her memory was easily enough to contain her unusual secrets without incriminating texts--the books themselves, of course, were electronic and easily deleted from her PDA when necessary)

It is, therefore, somewhat ironic that she now finds herself being pampered by her alien soon-to-be-mate’s biological mother in her sister’s sister-in-law’s son’s Arctic fortress, as her aforementioned alien mate (her Alexandra, her Human, the light of her life and the woman who’s going to be sleeping alone for a year if she misses her own wedding without good reason) is apparently delayed somewhere in Canada.

In truth, Astra could not have imagined anything like what she has now experienced with Alexandra while she was still a youth. Krypton’s writers, so culturally unfamiliar with love after centuries of sterile reproduction and even more sterile arranged marriages, simply could not understand the intoxicating sensations of romantic love.  Even young Astra’s most torrid fantasies were nothing next to the small, regular comforts of love; holding her alien lover close as they lie on the couch; comforting and being comforted after bad days; the unexpected kisses for no reason other than “you were here and I wanted to kiss you”; the feeling that her heart might burst whenever Alexandra walks into the room; the look on her alien mate’s face when Astra cooks her dinner…it is like nothing Astra had even dreamed of.  

And that is most likely why Astra is so upset that Alex is late, for Astra and Alex both have poured their hearts and souls into each other, and it would be disrespectful to Alex’s own self for her to not arrive on time to her own wedding.

Astra has half a mind to go and check on Alex, but whenever she starts looking towards the exit, Eliza Danvers, Lena Luthor (her beloved niece’s fiancee and another bride in today’s ceremony), or Lois Lane swiftly distracts her with makeup or more fussing over her wedding gown, or asks her to comment on Probationary Agent Reyes’s daughter (the flower girl—a Human custom—for this wedding, on the grounds that she is the second most adorable creature that Astra has ever seen after the infant Kara back on Krypton).  She’s beginning to get worried; Alex should have been here 30 minutes ago, and Kal-El (who is supposed to be officiating the ceremony) is beginning to look anxious.

 _Bah_.  Alex has been late before, but always with apologies and with good reason, and never so late that schedules have been irrevocably interfered with—if she arrives within ten minutes, she can be quickly dressed, if not fully made up.  Besides, marriage is a statement of utter trust on top of everything else.  Astra must count on her mate to be more reliable.

And of course Kara, who is also getting married today and is travelling with Alex, will ensure that they arrive on time.  Kara is reliable.  The only way that Alex will not arrive on time is if she has run afoul of villains.

***

_Northern Alaska, near the Yukon border, where Alex has in fact run afoul of villains._

“I can’t fucking believe this!” Alex Danvers shouts over the roar of combat and the whirring of the helicopter’s blades.  One of Kara’s laser-vision beams blows the top off of the stump she’s hiding behind, a mere six inches over her head, and Alex ducks as she’s showered with smoking splinters.  “Gah!  Reyes!  Do you have a clear shot on the chopper?”

Probationary Agent Natalie Reyes, single mom and supersoldier, chances a look, and pulls back with inhuman speed as a machine-gun rips into the log she’s huddled behind and through the spot her head was.  “Nope!  Supergirl’s still fighting that new cyborg!”  CADMUS has been working with Serbian nationalists—apparently the extremists met up with an ultranationalist hate group during the Trump administration before the impeachment and conviction, and it seems the meeting bore fruit.  Hence, the cybernetic Serbian supersoldier currently locked in combat with Kara and the helicopter full of CADMUS goons trying to fill Alex and Probationary Agent Reyes with white-hot lead.

“It would _have_ to be today,” Alex mutters.  “Swear to Christ I’m going to get the Flash to send me back in time to kill Trump if I miss my wedding…”  She’s never fucked anything this big up, and while Astra will undoubtedly understand, Alex will have a Hell of a time forgiving _herself_.

Reyes’s armblades extend and retract as she, like Alex, desperately searches for a solution.  “I’ve got a bulletproof skeleton, I can go out there…”

“No!  I’m not explaining to your daughter why Mommy needs a new small intestine on my wedding day!”  Supergirl yells angrily in the background and there’s the _thoom_ of two supersonic punches meeting.  Alex ducks her head instinctively and curses.  “Fuck!  Is the coms jamming still up?”

Reyes checks her phone.  “Yeah!  We’re still jammed.  What the hell are we gonna do?”

“Let me think!”  Her alien gun might be able to take out the ‘copter if she can get close enough, but with Cyborg Superman 2.0 and a machine gun against her, that’s going to be pretty tough.  Kara yells in pain, and Alex bites back a curse; the _other_ half of her problem, that her sister’s about evenly matched with a CADMUS cyborg with indestructible Kryptonian-derived implants.  It just isn’t her day.  “Fuck!  I have to be at that fortress _thirty minutes ago_ to put on my tux and get made up!”

“I know, ma’am!” Reyes says helpfully.  “And my bridesmaid dress is currently lying in the snow in a bag, probably full of bullet holes!”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Alex reiterates, summing up her feelings on the situation.  The helicopter roars overhead a mere twenty feet up, and she swears, pulling her gun up and squeezing off a shot (narrowly missing the tail) as she scrambles sideways, Reyes following.  The machine-gun fires, but with the helicopter moving the gunner’s aim is well off, and Alex screams a curse as holes appear in the snow a foot behind her.  “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!”

“Might need a bigger vocabulary, ma’am!” Reyes offers.

“Shut the fuck up and let me think!”  They hit the ground behind a fallen tree, the bark above them erupting.  “Fucking cock-shitting tits, I need to get in close to take that sonofabitch down!”

“That would be a bigger vocabulary,” Reyes mutters.

“OK, new plan,” Alex says, hearing the helicopter roar back towards them.  “Get your legs under you, I need your help for this.”

“Got it!”

“OK, here’s the plan!  You’re super-strong, so I need you to throw me!”

“ _What_?”

“You have to throw me straight up!  If they come over low again we can take them!”

“I don’t know how high I can put you!”

“Don’t argue, just…shit!”  The helicopter roars overhead, machine-gun rattling as it tears at the bark and then the snow.  “Over!  Over!”  They haul themselves over the log as the ‘copter turns again.  “They’re not stupid enough to keep doing this, next time they’re going to come over low and with the machine-gun turned at us, strafe us before we can get over the log!” Alex shouts over the engines, the sound of the super-fight, and the rattle of the machine gun.  “I need you to throw me up there and then fucking duck and cover!  I’ll deal with the machine-gun!”

“What the Hell am I supposed to say to your _Kryptonian_ fiancee if I get you shredded on your wedding day?” Reyes yells.

The helicopter roars closer again.  “No time!  Just do it, we get one shot!”

“Gah!”  Reyes lunges forwards, grabs Alex by the waist with both hands, and _lunges_ to her feet, springing six feet straight up and throwing Alex up towards the ‘copter’s skids a half-second before it roars straight over the log.  Alex flails in midair for one petrifying instant…

…and she hooks one arm over the skid, nearly falling but holding on with a panicked shout.  The ‘copter sways with the impact and her weight, and the machine-gun goes wide as Reyes hits the snow, rolling to her feet and bolting down the side of the fallen trunk.  Alex hauls herself up, one-handed, and brings up her hand with the alien gun just in time to see the machine-gunner stumble into the doorway above her, pulling out a pistol with one hand and bracing himself with the other.  Alex pulls the trigger, and the man’s lifted off his feet to crash into the ‘copter’s ceiling before crashing back to the ground and slipping from the ‘copter; Alex slips with a scream as he hits her, but somehow her glove helps her keep her hold, and she hauls herself up hand over hand, crawling into the ‘copter’s main body.  The pilot is twisting in his seat, trying to get out a weapon to shoot her with, but Alex shoots him first, and his harness rips as the impact slams him into the window, the man falling partially out the pilot’s door.  The machine reels, beginning to spin in a circle as it spirals downwards.

“ ** _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!_** ” Alex screams as she throws herself from the skid.  The rear rotor buzzes within an inch of her head, nearly decapitating her as it knocks her flying sideways, pain lancing through Alex from her scalp.  She plummets, screaming, and…

Reyes tries to catch Alex as best she can, but the result still sends both women ploughing deep into a three-foot snowbank that’s built up along another fallen tree.

“Ow,” Reyes manages from somewhere under Alex’s left shoulder.  Then there’s an almighty _thoom_ as the helicopter explodes behind them.  Alex, on pure instinct, ducks as low as she can.

There’s a _whoosh_ and a _thud_ , and something that smells like burning oil and metal is _there_ embedded in the snow-covered wood three inches above her head.

For a few seconds, there’s nothing but the muted sounds of Supergirl’s fight, and Reyes and Alex panting for breath.  Then,

“Agent Reyes?”

“Here, ma’am.”

“Good.  Good.”  Something drips from Alex’s head.  “Can you see my scalp?”

Reyes—equipped, conveniently enough, with good low-light vision on top of superhuman strength, agility, and an Nth Metal skeleton—squints.  “Looks like part of your hair and scalp got ripped up, ma’am.  Bleeding’s not too bad but your stylist’s work was wasted.”

Alex gingerly slides herself off of the supersoldier and into the snow, and sighs.  “Fuck.  Well, I guess _something_ would have to go wrong.  On the plus side, Astra isn’t marrying me for my looks, right?”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s because you’re both gay disasters and can’t function properly without another gay disaster to cuddle on the couch with,” Reyes snarks.

“Hmm.”  Alex’s bones feel tired.  She’s vaguely surprised that’s still possible for her after such a short fight.  “We should get out of here and go help Kara.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Reyes starts to scoot herself out, the stops.  “Ma’am?”

“’m good,” Alex replies.  “Just…just gimme a sec…”

She hears a muttered curse.  “Oh, you’d better not be going into shock on me after all this, ma’am…”  Reyes pulls herself out, then grabs Alex by the ankles and hauls her out.  Alex blinks in the light with a groan, and sees Reyes leaning blurrily over her.  “How many fingers am I holding up, ma’am?”

“Uh…three?”

“Well, at least you’re seeing straight,” the supersoldier mutters.  “Can you walk, ma’am?  Any head pain?”

Alex accepts a hand up, and takes her feet unsteadily.  “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen ‘straight’, Reyes.  Just my scalp...and my neck’s a little sore from the whiplash...and I think…I think I’m a little dizzy.”  She could see the fingers right, though, so she wasn’t concussed again, right?  “Think it was just the adrenaline high.”  She’s also got more pain coming from the scrape on her scalp than from what little headache proper she has, so that’s a good sign.

“Yeah, I hope so.”  Reyes checks Alex’s scalp.  “Bleeding’s letting up.  You’re going to need a wig for a little bit.”

Alex shakes her head, then winces as she has to lean on Reyes for support.  There’s a _thoom_ behind her and Supergirl shouts with success.  “Maybe…maybe I’ll just shave it all and embrace the butch.”

“That works too,” Reyes concedes.

“C’mon.”  Alex picks her gun up from the snow, bending at the knees just in case.  “Let’s go take down that cyborg and hitch a ride via the Kara Express.  I’m going to get married today if it kills me.”

“Please don’t joke about that, ma’am, your fiancee might actually kill _me_ if that happens.”  

***

 _Superman’s Fortress of Solitude.  The Arctic_.

Alex is now very, very late.  And as she and Kara are still not responding to calls, the wedding party has decided that perhaps sending out their two available fully-powered Kryptonians and the Martian Manhunter to check on them would be a good idea.  

Astra and Kal-El are getting changed into their super-suits (more specifically, Kal-El has one leg in his underwear, which he wears on the outside for some reason, and Astra is zipping up her uniform), J’onn and Eliza seeing to the ugly-crying Lena, when the Fortress’s doors open, admitting a flushed, mildly bruised Kara, who’s carrying Alex, Agent Reyes, and a pair of clothes bags that appear to be full of bullet holes.

“Sorry we’re late!” Kara apologizes, and she says something about a CADMUS ambush, hoping she’s not _too-too_ late, and _oh Rao Lena I’m so sorry please don’t cry I’m here for you and I love you and we’ll get married and I’m safe and we’re going to get married today and I’ll be yours forever_ , but Astra doesn’t pay any attention to that because Alex is missing a chunk of hair in a furrow across her scalp and there’s crusted blood in its place, and Astra is already halfway to “murder whoever touched my mate” and definitely in the land of “carefully check every inch of my mate for injury”.

“Hey,” Alex says apologetically.  “There was an ambush…”

“Sshhh,” Astra whispers, holding Alex gently by the cheeks, and Alex’s breath hitches.  “How were you injured?  Who did this to you?”  _I will dismember them_ was implied.

“I, uh, got a bit hurt jumping off of a helicopter I was kind of fighting,” Alex admits sheepishly.  “But, you should see the helicopter.  I hope you don’t mind my impromptu haircut, if you like I can shave my head…”

“No,” Astra declares.  “You are beautiful just as you are.”  She wraps an arm around her Human and pulls her tight, trying to hide her nervous shudder from the others.  “Never do that again,” she begs softly to Alex’s ear, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Wasn’t planning on it, babe,” Alex replies, voice rough with her own unshed tears.  “Hey.  I’m here.  I’m in one piece.  We’re safe.”

“You should have called for backup!” Astra admonishes, pulling back with a frown of displeasure.  “Why did you not?”

“Coms jammer, swamped our cell phones.  And afterwards, well, I didn’t want you to worry…”

“Did not want me to _worry_?”  Sometimes, Astra wants to smack her mate on her perfect face.  “You did not want me to _worry_!  You were ambushed by terrorists, and attempted to duel a helicopter!  Look at you, you could have died!  Who hit you?”

“Helicopter tail blade,” Alex admits sheepishly.  “I was trying to jump away, it was crashing.”

“ _Alexandra!  You could have **died**_!”  Alex winces, and Astra can hear the commotion behind her go silent.  “This is absurd,” the General huffs.  “I cannot remain unwed a moment longer, clearly you will be eaten by a yrthak or something equally absurd before I have another chance if we delay.”  She turns to Kal-El, who is starting to look wary.  “Marry us at once,” she demands.

“Babe…” Alex groans.  “I’m totally fine, really.  We did a field test, I don’t have a concussion, it’s just a scratch, honestly, and I walked away, mostly under my own power, too…”

“I, uh, think _maybe_ Alex should get into her tux, first?” Kal-El squeaks.  For a man who can face down New Gods of Apokolips without breaking a sweat and once teamed up with Kara to fight Doomsday that one time he really needed backup, Superman has very little courage when it comes to irate family members.  “I mean, she _did_ rent it…and since the garment bag looks like it’s full of holes I don’t think you’re going to be able to return it...”

“That’s true, I did,” Alex notes.  “Might as well get our money’s worth, right?”

Astra sighs.  “Oh, very well.  But we _must_ be wed post-haste.  Your impressive capacity for damaging yourself is rapidly becoming a serious issue, my love.”

“It’s not my fault the helicopter decided to hit me,” Alex grumbles, a lie so obvious that the only contest anyone gives to it is a derisive snort from Agent Reyes.  But Alex kisses Astra on the cheek anyway.  “Alright, babe.  Let’s do this.”

 _She is not leaving our apartment for a month_ , Astra vows to herself.  Alexandra’s skill at putting herself in near-death situations is too great for any other response.  She returns the kiss, eliciting a hum of pleasure from her Human, and struggles to stay angry.  Alexandra is so lovable that even the hardest heart could not help but melt upon meeting her.  “We shall.”

She picks her mate up, Alexandra protesting that she’s _totally fine and can absolutely walk_ , and bridal-carries her to the dressing rooms.

Back in the main hall, Kara looks at Lena.  “So…are we still doing this?”

Lena slaps her girlfriend on the cheek.  “You…you _unbelievable alien_!”  Then she pulls Kara into a kiss that nearly makes the Kryptonian drop her.  “Of _course_ we’re getting married, this might be the last chance I get before you and your sister get yourselves _killed_!  Christ, how is a former ecoterrorist the most sensible woman in the room???”

***

Alexandra is being dressed and made up (without Astra) when Astra, having returned to her own dress, is cornered by J’onn.

“Do you have a moment, General?”

“Yes?”  Astra follows the Martian into an alcove, at which point he paralyzes her with a cold glare. Astra is a veteran of two major wars, a former (very _assuredly_ former, she’s worked very hard on that part) ecoterrorist, and a noted commando back on Krypton; the Martian’s death glare nonetheless has her in a cold sweat before he even opens his mouth.  

“Alex Danvers is the closest thing that I have to a daughter, General.  If you break her heart, _there will be no body to find_.  Am I understood?”

Astra nods once, crisply.  “Of course.  I would accept no less.”

“Good.”  The Martian eyes her, eyes glowing red as his gaze bores into her soul.  Astra stares right back, and the Martian leans back after a moment with a nod of satisfaction.  “Good.  Know that she loves you unconditionally, General.  It’s the way Alex is.  I have no doubt that you will do your best to be worthy of that affection.”  He steps back and straightens his tie, looking away as if unsure how to continue.  “Needless to say, we will not speak of this moment again.  I hope that you and Alex live long and happily together.”

“Director J’onzz.”  The Martian stops, and looks back at Astra.  She reaches out and hugs him, gingerly, and the surprised Martian returns the favor just as awkwardly.  “Thank you,” Astra murmurs.  “Thank you for helping to make her who she is.”

“Caring for my agents is my job, General.”  His voice is thick with emotion.  “Take care of her, alright?”

“Believe me, I will.”

It is J’onn who walks Alex down the aisle and gives her a tearful hug before Astra emerges in her dress.  Astra is incredibly fortunate, she realizes, to be marrying into a family as close and loving as Alex’s.

***

Other than the fact that her tuxedo is soaking wet from the snow, she’s got a bandage covering the gigantic scrape on her scalp and a furrow through her hair, Kara’s and Agent Reyes’ dresses are full of bullet holes (Reyes is constantly fidgeting and trying to cover up the hole that’s right over her left breast right where her bra stretches the dress’s fabric), and Lena’s eyes are still a little red from crying, Alex thinks that the wedding’s going great.

After all, if Astra still wants her after Alex showed up late _and_ very nearly maimed, their relationship has nowhere to go but up, right?

Also Reyes’s daughter is the cutest flower girl Alex has ever seen, so that’s a nice bonus.

The Fortress of Solitude could seat a few hundred, but it’s a small ceremony; aside from J’onn, the Reyeses, Superman, and the happy couples, there’s Alex’s mother, Lucy Lane, James, Winn, Livewire (who Kara’s been trying to “reform” after their last fight), Lois Lane, Lena’s secretary (who apparently helped Lena and Kara get together), a couple of DEO agents Alex knows and who offered to “provide security against supervillains” (and of course to partake in the cake being served at the reception), and a couple of the Fort Rozz Kryptonians who sided with Astra and are currently On Probation with red-sun armbands keeping them at low power.  Kara had wanted to invite her boss, but Cat Grant was in Mongolia finding herself in a yurt.  On the plus side, she sent Kara a _really_ nice gift basket.

A Kryptonian traditional wedding march begins to play from Superman’s speakers (literal surround sound), and Alex straightens.  About five minutes and she’s going to be _married_ to _Astra!_  Her heart’s beating faster just at the thought…

Kara’s jaw drops as she sees Lena walk down the aisle in a large but surprisingly elegant lacy dress with a train and tiara.  Kara’s dressed much more simply, in a simple white dress with a nice pair of sandals, and Alex feels a tear coming to her eye as her sister gayzes lovingly up into Lena’s eyes, the tech magnate likewise having eyes for nobody but her bride-to-be as she comes to a halt in front of Kara.  Alex is pretty sure that she hears an _aww!_ from Superman, who has basically given up on pretending he isn’t a gigantic softie.

Then Astra comes out, Reyes’s daughter eagerly spreading a truly ridiculous quantity of rose petals in front of her, and Alex forgets how to breathe.  Astra’s wearing a red and gold Kryptonian gown, a one-shouldered thing that wraps tightly around Astra’s chest before flaring out into a floor-length skirt, the top accented with a fabric belt; she also her hair up in a bun and clip-on earrings, and she looks _gorgeous_.  The gown doesn’t have proper sleeves, so Astra’s corded muscles are on full display, and Alex feels herself straighten instinctively in her tux as her fiancée comes to a halt in front of her, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

Superman coughs as the two couples hold hands in front of him.  “Alright.  So, I’m not usually one for speeches, and I’m only a “minister” because I got an honorary ordination thing from a couple of churches I saved, but, uh, I just want to say, I’m incredibly happy for you, Kara, and Alex, I wish you nothing but the best.  Um, I’ve been practicing my Kryptonian to give a little traditional prayer at the end, so hopefully… _Do I sound like a large flying animal?  I have been practicing my Kryptonian, and I hope that I have gotten it <slang for a male with his ovipositor hanging loose>._”

Astra visibly winces.  “I think that you might need to work on your intonation,” she says as gently as possible.  “Ours is what the Humans call a ‘tonal’ language.  Also, I think that you meant _correct_ , not _< slang for a male with his ovipositor hanging loose>_, the latter pronunciation is a somewhat vulgar Low Kandorian slang term that became popular in vernacular High Kryptonian in the last few years.”

Superman flushes with embarrassment.  “Uh, thanks.”  Alex stifles a chuckle, and Astra squeezes her hands firmly to keep her quiet.  “Well, please correct me if I say anything improperly when we get there, English is my first language and I haven’t really studied Kryptonian that much.”  Superman clears his throat, and continues.  “We are gathered here today beneath the light of Rao to celebrate two couples dear to the hearts of all present, who have decided to be forever joined in the traditional fashion.”  Well, technically they’re drawing from a mix of American, Old Argonian, and standardized High Kryptonian traditions (themselves a streamlined derivative of Old Kandorian traditions), since Kara and Superman got into a bit of a nerdy planning session that involved research into Krypton’s surprisingly varied pre-unification cultures, but Astra doesn’t mind so Alex is fine with the whole thing.  “I am deeply blessed to give away my beloved cousin, Kara Zor-El, daughter of the Third House, to Lena Lutessa Luthor, one of the finest women I know and quite possibly the most intelligent in the world.  Congrats, cousin, you two are cuter than Bashir and Garak.”  Kara blushes and gayzes lovingly into Lena’s eyes.  Alex hears one of the Kryptonian guests whispering to his neighbor, “ _who_?”

“I also have the great privilege to preside over the bonding of Alexandra Danvers, my beloved foster cousin and sister to Kara Zor-El, who is quite possibly the bravest Human I have ever met—although honestly, the helicopter was a bit much, I’d advise maybe not doing that in the future, just from personal experience here, Lois gets really pissed when I almost die fighting supervillains _—_ and Astra In-Ze, of the second-highest rank of the military forces of the Kryptonian Order, commander of the Fourth Order, daughter of the Sixteenth House, twin sister to Alura In-Ze, High Jurist of the Kryptonian Order.  You have both sacrificed an incredible amount through your lives, and truly deserve a life together.  I have no doubt that the light of Rao shines upon both of these unions.”  He checks his notes and clears his throat.  “OK, here we go...if the women of the higher Houses would take their partners’ hands and raise them to shoulder height, then place the bonding bracelet on the right wrist?”

Alex had a long debate about this with Astra, but eventually acquiesced, which is why she lifts their hands, taking the thin silver band from J’onn and locking it around Astra’s wrist.  Lena does the same for Kara, who’s struggling to hold back her own happy crying.  The waterworks are almost certainly going to start during the reception—Kara’s always been one to happy-cry.

“Now, if the women of the higher Houses would repeat after me—‘My beloved, here beneath Rao’s light I swear to cherish you and be cherished, to love and be loved, to be yours forever for as long as you wish to have me.’”

Alex and Lena repeat the words, Alex’s vision going a little blurry as she feels _herself_ about to happy-cry.   _Focus, Danvers_!  She’s in the middle of getting married, damn it.

“And if the women of the lower Houses would pull their partners’ hands to their hearts, place the bonding bracelet, and repeat after me…’My beloved, here beneath Rao’s light I swear to cherish you and be cherished, to love and be loved, to be yours forever for as long you wish to have me.’”  Astra nearly stumbles over the words as she secures the bracelet to Alex’s wrist, and Alex can feel Astra’s heart beating like a hummingbird’s in her chest.

“Alright, here goes…”  Superman switches to Kryptonian, a language Alex probably speaks better than he does.  “ _Here beneath the gaze of Rao we pray for a long life and good health to these loving couples, and for them to experience great joy and only the most minor of ice floes_.”  He looks questioningly to Astra, who’s too busy gayzing into Alex’s eyes to notice.  “Um, did I get that right?” 

“What?”  Astra turns her head partway with a confused frown.  “Yes, yes, it sounded wonderful, thank you.”  She turns back to Alex, who offers Superman an apologetic wince.  

“I think you mispronounced _woes_.”  

“Damn,” Superman mutters.  “Well, I got most of it anyway.  Now the best part!”  He clears his throat with a smile.  “I now pronounce you bonded for life in the eyes of Rao.”

Alex lunges forwards.  Astra meets her with ease, and their lips meet in a searing kiss, spinning around as Alex lifts Astra slightly off of the ground, muscles straining.  Behind her, Alex hears Kara sobbing with happiness as she and Lena kiss repeatedly.  Alex spares a single glance for the audience before squeezing her eyes shut and kissing her wife again—her _wife!  Yes!_ —Alex’s mom is sitting with Lois and wiping the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex…and as Astra returns the favor on Alex and picks _her_ off of the ground with the impossible strength of a Kryptonian, Alex definitely hears J’onn sniffling a little in happiness.

“Oh, god, you’re so adorable together,” Superman says, sounding like he’s choking.  There’s the sound of a nose blowing.  “Second-best day of my life, so worth all that language practice…”

“Thanks, cousin,” Kara gasps out, finally separating from Lena.  “You have no idea how much this means.”

Alex and Astra separate, Astra’s thumb gently rubbing alone Alex’s cheekbone as Kara pulls Superman into a hug.  Lucy and Agent Reyes, who agreed to be bridesmaids, are congratulating both couples, but Alex isn’t really paying attention.  “So,” Alex manages.  “What do you think?”

“Now that I am yours, you are not fighting any helicopters for a _month_ ,” Astra decides.  She kisses Alex again, soft and gentle.  “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alex grins.  Her tears threaten to spill out, and she sniffles.  Astra leans in again, and they kiss yet again, and Alex pulls back to turn to J’onn, who’s wearing a tux as the closest thing Alex has to an appropriate best man.

“Thank you,” Alex says, pulling the Martian into a hug.  “It means a lot, having you here and being my best man, J’onn.”

“The least I could do,” he responds gruffly, but she can tell he’s tearing up too.  “I couldn’t let one of my girls elope, now, could I?” 

Alex chuckles at that, squeezes the Martian once more, and releases him.  He turns to Astra, who nods respectfully.  “Director.”

“General.”  The Martian wraps her in a one-armed hug, which Astra gingerly returns.  “Remember what I said.  Keep her safe, alright?”

“I will lay down my life for my wife,” Astra promises.

“Hopefully that will never be necessary, but I respect the sentiment,” J’onn replies. Astra feels a hand grip her shoulder.  

“Babe, speaking as the woman who just married you,” Alex hisses into Astra’s ear.  “if you die on me I will _never_ forgive you.”  

“Point taken,” Astra replies with absolute sincerity.  

***

Probationary Agent Natalie Reyes keeps one watchful eye on her daughter as she tucks in to some of Agent Danvers’ (quadruple chocolate) cake at the reception (Supergirl’s wife, Ms. Luthor, having chosen something weird involving kale that Gabriella tried and spat up).  Natalie loves her daughter dearly, but she’s a single mom, and knows intimately what happens if you mix Death By Chocolate cake and a four-year-old, even one who’s only been in remission for about a year.

Natalie downs a full champagne glass in one go.  She doesn’t have Supergirl’s tolerance, but her metabolism works faster than a normal person’s now, so she can handle a little more booze than she used to.  She picks up another glass, sipping this one more slowly as she eyes the dancers.  Supergirl and her wife haven’t released each other since the ceremony concluded, and Probationary Agent In-Ze and Agent Danvers are slow-dancing with Alex’s head lying on Astra’s chest, the Kryptonian floating a few inches off of the ground.  Natalie looks back over to Gabriella, who’s chattering animatedly to Director J’onzz, the Martian humoring Natalie’s little girl with a warm smile.  Natalie finds herself tearing up at the sight, and at the sight of Gabriella still in her flower-girl dress, wig slightly askew.  She’s never been so proud of her daughter, she thinks her heart might break.

“What’s a smokin’ hot babe like you doin’ all alone over here?” asks a rough voice from behind her.  Natalie twists, seeing a woman with shocking white hair, jet-black eyes and a skintight blue dress that’s borderline inappropriately short for the occasion.  “Sorry.  Shoulda introduced myself.  Leslie, Leslie Willis.”

“Probationary Agent Natalie Reyes.  Aren’t you supposed to be in one of the DEO sub-levels, Livewire?” Natalie asks, confused.

“Just Leslie, please.  Superbride over there let me out, thinks she can turn me into a Girl Scout like her.”  Leslie shrugs.  “I dunno, ever since I learned how to properly apportion blame in therapy it’s getting hard to justify random acts of vandalism.”

“That’s good? I think?” Natalie replies with a raised eyebrow.

“Eeh.”  Leslie doesn’t look 100% satisfied and changes the subject.  “Whose kid is that?  She went ham on those roses earlier.”

“Mine,” Natalie says with pride.  “She’s four years old, my daughter Gabriella.”

Leslie nods and cracks a smirk.  “Cute kid.”

“Thank you.”

“You didn’t answer my question, though.  What’s a babe like you doing sittin’ at the bar alone instead of out there on the dance floor?”  

Natalie shrugs.  “I’ve got nobody to dance with--my only partner’s over there eating cake with the Director.”

“What, daddy not invited?”

Natalie scoffs.  “You mean the sperm donor?  He fucked off with a Hooters girl, years ago.”

“Ah, figures.  Men are shit.”  Leslie eyes the dance floor, and sneers at the happy couples.  “Fuckin’ Luthor, luckiest broad on the planet.”

“Her mother and half-brother are psychopathic terrorists and supervillains.”

“Everybody’s got problems.”  Leslie sits on the bar and props up her feet on one of the stools, checking Natalie’s finished champagne glass for dregs.  “Luthor’s also crazy rich, gorgeous, and she just got herself hitched to the hottest babe I ever seen in blonde.”  Finding no dregs, Leslie grabs a champagne glass for herself.  “And look at Superabs’s sister and General Greenpeace over there!  You ever see a couple so sickeningly in love?”

“With the possible exception of Supergirl and Ms.--I mean, Mrs. Luthor, no,” Natalie admits, watching Astra stroke Alex’s cheek gently.  The human responds, looking up towards Astra with eyes fluttering closed, and they kiss, long and slow, swaying to the music.  Natalie sniffles at the sight.  “Oh, that’s adorable, I wish I had that.”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Leslie sneers.  “Shoot me if I ever say that.”

Natalie turns and raises an eyebrow at her.  “Jealous much?”

“What?  No!  Haha, no, you got a screw loose, babe.”  Leslie runs her fingers through her hair.  “So, no daddy... You seein’ anyone?”

“My daughter has leukemia, and until a couple of months ago I was stuck working for CADMUS to pay for her treatments.  Dating wasn’t really on the table.”

“Hmm, pity for the rest of us.”  Leslie eyes her up and down.  “You could hit the bars with me—I know all the best pubs.  Bring your kid, chicks dig single moms.”

Natalie finds herself blushing.  “I’m…not really looking at the moment?  Besides, anyone I go out with has to be good with kids and needs to be OK with a weird schedule, along with other things.”

“Well, she’s a cute kid,” Leslie replies.  “And I’m a ‘former’ supervillain, my schedule is all kinds of fuckin’ nuts.”

“…are you propositioning me, Ms. Willis?”

“Yup,” Leslie replies, shamelessly plucking Natalie’s glass from her hands and draining it.  “Is it working?”

“…I don’t know?  I’ve never been with a woman before,” Natalie admits, cautiously.  “Or a mostly former supervillain.  Um.  So… I wouldn’t mind a trial date, but I’m not sure…I mean I’m pretty sure I’m straight…”

Leslie grins, patting Natalie’s shoulder, and a spark of electricity runs through Natalie’s metal implants in a not-unpleasant way.   “Trust me, babe, I thought I was straight, too.  Then college happened.”  Electricity crackles over her eyes.  “Turns out I’m not straight.  Not that I’m complaining, being bi rules, best of both worlds.”

“I’m well aware,” Natalie replies.  “And you stole that line from Sara Lance.”

“Who?” Leslie asks with a tilt of her head.

“Head of the Legends of Tomorrow?  She dropped by the DEO two weeks ago because her friend took a time-ship for a joyride and crashed?”

Leslie shakes her head.  “I was trying out an 8-core liquid-nitrogen-cooled processor two weeks ago.  It really lets me _stretch_ in cyberspace,” and she stretches, almost falling out of her dress. “Those supercomputer processors are always faster than civilian stuff, and it’s got room for me to go a few rounds against Coluan code in case another Indigo decides to fuck with us.”  Livewire sneers.  “And before you ask, that bitch had no style, someone with fashion sense that bad doesn’t deserve to run the world.  I’m still a supervillain.”  She sounds like she’s reminding herself.

“Uh-huh.”  Natalie has become aware over the past few months that Livewire’s villain cred was never all that great to begin with and, these days, mostly consists of hanging out in computers and a flood of spam and shitty viruses to right-wing politicians.  To be fair, if she were living electricity and bored out of her skull, Natalie would probably do the same thing.

“But who’s this Sara Lance chick, she sounds hot.”  Livewire stretches again, cat-like, and Natalie’s just a bit jealous of her trim form.  Being living electricity is apparently a great alternative to diet and exercise.  Not that Natalie has a reason to be jealous, what with months of Agent Danvers’ rigorous training and a metabolism so fast that Natalie has to eat nearly five thousand calories a day, but Livewire’s body is lithe and wiry with just enough curves to draw the eye, and Natalie is totally jealous.  She wants a figure like that.  Yes.  Absolutely.  That’s what this is about.  And not anything else.  Not that Natalie minds LGBT people, all very nice folks, but she herself is straight as an arrow.  Yes.  A jealous arrow.

Director J’onzz walks over, Gabriella passed out on his shoulder.  “She was holding court with me and then fell asleep in the middle of our conversation,” the Martian rumbles with a hint of mirth.  “I think it was the cake that did it.  Thank you again for bringing your daughter, Agent Reyes, she made an excellent flower girl.”

“Hey, I get free childcare for the day, what’s not to like?”  Natalie takes her daughter back, and she sees Livewire’s ‘bad-bitch supervillain’ mask soften just a bit out of the corner of her eye.  “Thanks a lot, Director, sir.”

“Anything she needs, Agent Reyes.”  He points to her shoulder, where her little probationary agent’s red stripe rests in her uniform.  “I think it’s time we let you move past probie.”

“Sir?”  She can’t help a bit of a grin.

“You helped keep Agent Danvers alive today despite her best efforts to get herself killed.  Welcome to the DEO, full-time.”

Natalie salutes one-handed, propping the unconscious Gabriella on her hip.  “Thank you, sir.”

“You earned it.”  He pats her shoulder, then nods to Livewire.  “Ms. Willis.”

“Green spaceman.”

The Martian rolls his eyes.  “Have a nice night, ladies.”  He heads off for the hors d’oeuvres, licking his lips at the cannolis.

“So…” Leslie begins.  “How about we call this date #1?”

“If you like.  But I have a rule—three dates, minimum, before I let you try anything.  Even to experiment.”

Leslie nods.  “Fair enough.”

“Why’d you come to the party, anyway?  You’d think a self-proclaimed supervillain would either bail or be causing trouble.”

Leslie grins sheepishly.  “Gonna be honest, I came here to pick up bridesmaids and eat cake.  Benefits of the powers, I can eat whatever I want.”

Natalie is definitely, 100% jealous and that’s the only emotion she feels, and the fact that the jealousy she feels right now is _not_ the same feeling she felt when eyeing Leslie has _nothing_ to do with the simple and obvious fact that she’s jealous.  Yes.  Definitely jealous, and nothing else.  Totally.

Besides, Leslie is probably terrible with kids, that’s a deal-breaker for Natalie.

(It turns out that Leslie is great with kids, in the “cool and somewhat permissive mom” kind of way.  And that Gabriella thinks she has pretty hair.)

***

 _National City.  8 hours later_.

Astra slips into Alex’s apartment through the window, carrying Alex bridal-style, Alex’s arms held around Astra’s neck.  Alex pulls herself up to kiss her new wife as Astra sets her down, and Astra’s eyes flutter closed, leaning into the kiss and lifting back off of the ground as Alex finds her feet.

“I love you,” Alex murmurs when they finally break apart.

“I love you too, as reckless as you are,” Astra replies with a lazy grin.  Alex rolls her eyes and groans.

“It was just a helicopter!  And I won anyway…”

Astra gently flicks Alex’s nose with one finger, the Human blushing deep as she does so, and kisses her forehead.  “Oh, shush.  You have already justified yourself enough.  Besides, I married you, did I not?”

“Oh, yeah…” Alex murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.  Astra’s hand on her chest stops her, and Alex flushes guiltily as the Kryptonian stares her down.

“That said, _never do that again_.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Good.”  Astra rewards her mate with another kiss, which for some reason leaves the Human giggling and with tears in her eyes.  “Are you alright?”

“Oh, oh yes, hehe, oh, oh god how did I get this lucky?”

“You held a Kryptonite sword to my throat and told me to stop for Kara’s sake because you’d be damned if she was going to lose her only blood family other than Kal-El, and I became fascinated by your courage?”  Astra feels her cheeks warm as Alex blushes and looks demurely down and aside.  “I wonder, though, how I was so fortunate as to find you and become yours.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Alex replies with a nervous grin.  “Even if you hadn’t held me back from attacking Kara when I was mind-controlled during the Myriad thing, even if we hadn’t had that whole awkward thing because I hurt you while I was under…yeah, kidnapping Trump and leaving him at the South Pole would’ve been enough to at least get a date with me, honestly.”

“I could do the same with that odious Senator Cruz?” Astra suggests.  “Or perhaps that Dutch oaf Geert Wilders, or that Nigel Farage man in Britain?”

Alex chuckles, warm and rich, and slowly paces her hand up Astra’s shoulder, the Kryptonian’s breath hitching.  “Maybe some other time.  You getting involved with politics might give J’onn a heart attack.”  She leans in and kisses Astra again, and Astra marvels at how _intoxicated_ she feels—drunk on love, perhaps.  “I’m gonna go get a drink, meet you in bed.”

“ _One_ beer, no hard liquor,” Astra admonishes her, and Alex rolls her eyes with a sigh.

“Yes, dear.”

Astra trusts her enough to let her go with just a reminder.  Alex’s tendency to spend Saturdays after her week at work ends blacked out on her couch until after noon is a tendency that Astra has been very firm about changing.  Alex resisted halfheartedly at first, but she is (at least ostensibly, pending more evidence after today’s bizarre events) one of the most intelligent women in the world.  And Alex did eventually comply after sulking for the whole week after Astra removed her liquor stocks and got her temporarily banned from every local bar through ‘friendly chats’ with several managers.

Astra’s heart beats more rapidly as she carefully shucks her wedding gown.  Alex in a suit has _done things_ to her, and carrying her mate for hundreds of miles has left Astra practically salivating with anticipation for her wedding night.  To show Alexandra in exquisite detail _exactly_ what Astra thinks of her and how much Astra loves being with her.

Her super-hearing picks up a thump and muffled curse from the main room, and Astra sets all thoughts of an intimate encounter aside to ensure that Alex is well.  Tears glisten in the Human’s eyes, but she quickly turns away as she sees Astra poke her head out from the bedroom.  “It’s fine,” Alex lies.  “Go get ready for bed, I’ll be right there.”

Astra slips up behind her, gently, a light puff of air the only sign of her superspeed.  “Tell me what is the matter,” she demands, soft but definite.

“I’m fine, really…”

“I swore tonight to cherish you forever, Alexandra, you can at least tell me the truth.”

Alex shudders in Astra’s arms.  “I…it just…it kind of hit me.”  She sucks in a breath, mutters a curse, and Astra squeezes her gently as Alex shakes again.  “I nearly died today.  I’ve been kind of laughing it off, I can’t…I don’t want…I mean, I _like_ being there, for Kara, for you, on the front lines, but…I almost never saw you again.”

“I did say that you should avoid attacking any more helicopters,” Astra notes, kissing the lobe of Alex’s ear.  Alex shudders with something that’s half-sob, half-laugh.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out.  “I know you’re just worried about me.  I just…I nearly died, and I was pretending it wasn’t a problem.”

Astra kisses Alex’s ear again.  “But you did not perish, and you returned to me... _mostly_ intact.”  She brushes feather-light over the bandage, just enough for Alex to feel but not enough to cause pain.  “That said… _please_ avoid a repeat of that incident.  At least for a while.”

Alex chuckles weakly.  “I love you,” she croaks.

Astra gently turns the Human around, and pulls her into a proper hug, Alex tucking her head against Astra’s shoulder and crying gently.  “I love you as well.”  She kisses the side of Alex’s head, feeling her wife squeeze her tight.  “I cannot prevent you from doing as you will,” Astra states, “but it is distressing to those who love you that you so frequently risk your life.  I…how should I put this…”  She kisses Alex’s head again, nose poking into her hair.  “It would be a great emotional help if, when you do foolish things and end up falling from high places, we were to both know that I will be there to catch you.”  Astra hums as she thinks of something else.  “Just as you were there to catch me, in Canada.”

“Like I was going to let CADMUS get their filthy hands on you,” Alex mutters with a sniffle.

Astra smiles as she nuzzles into Alex’s hair, rocking her wife from side to side slowly.  “Talk through your feelings with me.  I will listen.”

“I…”  Alex sways with Astra, and the Kryptonian lets her mate think in silence.  “I don’t know how I can deserve you, Astra.”

“You know that I love you,” Astra points out.  “That I love you is reason enough to deserve me.”  She kisses her wife’s forehead gently.  “Is that why you risk yourself so often?”

“I…”  Alex shudders.  “I look at you, and Kara, and J’onn, and I don’t know how I can ever be good enough for you.  I washed out of grad school because I couldn’t stop getting plastered and spending every Saturday vomiting, I couldn’t even hold off Myriad, I was weak and I nearly killed you and Kara because of it!”  She sobs into Astra’s shoulder.  “I don’t understand.  I’m not important like you, I’m just a girl from Midvale with a bachelor’s and a drinking problem.  I don’t understand why you want me.”  Her breath comes short and sharp, and Astra squeezes her, holding the position so that Alex can feel a bit of security.

“Love, I have discovered, is not entirely rational,” Astra notes, refusing to give ammunition to Alex’s lack of self-worth.  “However, I would note that you saved me from CADMUS, Kara tells me that you are her greatest and most reliable source of support bar _perhaps_ Lena Luthor, and J’onn…he does not entrust all of your shared history with me, but I gather that you have done something for him that he will never forget.”

Alex shrugs against Astra’s arms.  “I mean, I don’t know what I did?  Ever since he was outed to the DEO as a Martian, he’s only really interacted at length with me, Kara, and sometimes Vasquez and a couple of other people who still trusted him.”

 _Ah_.  That is it, then.  Alex trusted the Martian at a critical juncture--small wonder that J’onn spoke to Astra earlier of Alex’s unconditional love.  Astra’s heart aches for her wife, knowing the boundless compassion in Alex and how little of it seems to go to Alex herself.  “You never cease to amaze me,” Astra murmurs, “with your capacity for love.”

Alex scoffs.  “Bullshit.  I’ve never been good enough.”

“Nonsense!”  Astra kisses her mate defiantly.  “Look at the people who love you!  Myself, Kara, J’onn…need I continue?  You are beloved, and loving, and are so far beyond _good enough_ that I am continually surprised by how much of yourself you give.”  Her voice lowers, and she rests her forehead on her wife’s.  “You do not need to drive yourself to exhaustion, pain, or death to be deserving of all the love in the world.”  

“You don’t need to lie…”

“Stop.”  Astra is firm.  “You are lying to yourself.  Look me in the eye, my love.”

Alex does so, slowly and hesitantly.  Astra lets her take her time, maintaining a firm glare.  “Baby…”

“I could have _anyone_ ,” Astra notes.  “I am invulnerable, can fly, and fire laser beams from my eyes.   There are in all likelihood millions of Humans who wish they could have me and be mine.  And I chose _you_.  I chose you because of your love, and because my heart aches for you.  It is an inarguable fact that you love and are loved to a great degree.  Yes?”

Alex nods, and Astra can see that part of her doesn’t believe it, but more of her _wants_ to.  “Yeah.  Sure.”

Astra pulls her wife into a kiss.  “Then _remind_ yourself of that.  You are a brave, beautiful, powerful, fascinating woman.  You infuriate me sometimes with your lack of care for your health, but I married you regardless and I absolutely would do so again in a heartbeat.  Rao, if you ask me I will fly out of that window with you _this instant_ and have us married again in the fashion of your choice.”

Alex’s eyes overflow with tears.  “Astra…I…I don’t deserve…”

“Yes. You do.”

“Oh, Astra…”  And she kisses Astra, hot and sloppy and mixed with tears, and Astra returns it, and they remain that way until Alex pulls back to breathe, and the Human collapses against her wife and sobs uncontrollably for a full ten minutes.  A further five minutes is required for her to calm down; Astra holds her up without protest the entire time, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to her wife.  Finally, Alex pulls back from Astra’s arms.

“Sorry about that.”

“You have no reason to be apologetic.  I would hold you for eternity if you wished.”

Alex sniffles.  “Yeah, I know.  But still.”  She sniffles again.  “Come on.  We only get a week for our honeymoon before regs demand me back at work, and that’s with all the padding J’onn could do.  Let’s enjoy our wedding night, or what’s left of it.”

“With pleasure, my love.”

They make love that night, soft and slow.  After, Alex finds herself crying once more, overwhelmed by her happiness and unsure how to react.  Astra holds her wife, lying there in their bed, and murmurs kindness to her until the Human falls asleep in her Kryptonian wife’s arms.

Astra falls asleep, too, wrapped in her wife and breathing in the scent of her hair.  A trillion childish fantasies could not possibly compare to this, this perfection of being one with her mate and holding Alex’s quiet, sleeping form in her arms.  And when they wake, she will begin her new and greatest duty—to protect Alexandra, for the rest of her life.  It is a task that Astra will more than happily undertake.

**Author's Note:**

> Two months later, British xenophobe Nigel Farage found himself dropped in a gannet colony on Eldey Rock, Iceland. J'onn was not amused.
> 
> Beta'ed as usual by my friend, the amazing Mollie Wild, who helped a huge amount with a lot of stuff I'm not experienced with here. :) Apologies for the late submission, I just finished my senior finals and was busy most of last month.


End file.
